Finally Some Peace and Quiet
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: Just a little break from the chaos. Hope you enjoy. Also those of you who want to see Peridot please leave a review. Because, at this point I'm against it due to the fact Season 3 isn't out yet. Part 14


" Finally Some Peace and Quiet"

Onyx felt better that morning. He didn't think about himself, and he wasn't sorry for himself. He knew he was defective, but he didn't care. All the Crystal gems were classified as " defective" so he figured that he was just more human than home world gems, and he liked it that way. He saw the sun shining, and the breeze through Steven's window was perfect. He wasn't worried about the other Onyx gems or even his true purpose. All he knew is he wanted to go to the beach today. As he thought this he heard Steven come down the stairs.

" Hey Onyx! Good Morning!" Steven said with a cheerful look grin.

" God Morning Steven." Onyx said with a light chuckle.

" Are you hungry?" Steven asked. Onyx shook his head, and sat down on the couch for a while as Steven started cooking.

" How did you sleep?" Onyx asked in a relaxed tone.

" Fine thanks!" Steven said energy pumping through him.

" I think I want to go to the beach today. Sound cool to you?" Onyx says casually.

" Yea sure! Maybe Garnet and the others can come with." Steven said wanting to get everyone involved. Onyx simply nodded and as he agreed the gems came out of the temple.

" Good morning!" they all said at once. Steven and Onyx both waved.

" Got any missions today?" Steven asked.

Garnet responded " No, everything's quiet so far."

Steven had a glare in his eye " So does that mean your free for the day." he gave Garnet a smile.

Garnet grinned " Yeah. Why, what did you have in mind?"

Stevens smile was larger now " I was going to hang out on the beach with Onyx, but no you can come too."

Onyx shrugged " Steven don't pressure them to come if they don't want to." he acted casual even though he really wanted them to go.

" No we'll go!" Pearl said feeling obligated after Onyx said that. Onyx knew he'd get that response.

" Well then what are we waiting for?" Steven said.

Onyx stood up and stretched. " From the looks of it. It looks like we're waiting for you."

Steven face palmed " Oh yeah!" a few moments passed and Steven came down in his beach ware.

" Nice Steven." Onyx smirked.

" What about you?" he asked Onyx as the other gems already put on their beach clothes.

" Oh... One second." Onyx scanned Stevens attire and made it in his size. He looked completely different. His sleeves were cut, his hair was fully viable as it covered his face. His pale body was almost completely viable,and he was skinny but muscular. His shirt was all black and his shorts were white.

He stroked his hair to the left as it covered one eye. " Not bad." as he observed his look. When he looked over at the Crystal Gems they were in awe. Pearl was blushing and Amethyst was just surprised he wasn't skinny like Pearl.

" Wow! Your ripped!" he pointed at Onyx and was amazed by his figure. Although Onyx was made for combat he got this male model from a magazine so he had motels male figure.

" Is that bad?" now he was blushing at his appearance.

" No it's fine. It's just unexpected." Steven said.

" Oh okay then let's go to the beach." Onyx said exiting the building. The others simply followed Onyx already sitting on the beach. He waved for them to come over, and they took the invitation with open arms. Pearl was still flustered as she sat by Onyx. Pearl looked out at the ocean as it glowed.

" Beautiful..." Pearl said.

Onyx had been looking at Pearl and responded " Yeah..." he put his deformed hand on top of hers as the two started to hold hands. Pearl looked over at him her face having a aqua marine colored blush all over.

" M-me? Were you...?"

Onyx smiled " Pearl you know I was."

She blushed more but as the time passed Pearl started to lay on his shoulder. The others smiled at them as Steven went in and got ice cream for Amethyst and himself , and they chowed down.

Onyx put an arm around Pearl and whispered " I'm so happy..."

Pearl giggled " Me too." she said softly.

Steven convinced them to do other activities. They swam for a few hours, and played volleyball tile the sun went down. When the son did go down they made a fire to sit by, and spent time together laughing and joking around. Steven eventually went to sleep, and he was brought inside, but after thhat the gems just spent some peace and quiet under the moon light.

" Finally some peace and quiet."


End file.
